


The Weekend

by LWood09



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - Human, Cussing, F/F, Fictional Killer, Fictional Location, Gay, Gay Panic, Halloween, Lumity, Partying, Romance, Underage Drinking, fictional lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LWood09/pseuds/LWood09
Summary: With the weekend in sight and Halloween just around the corner, Emira and Edric invite Amity, Luz, Willow, and Gus to a private party at an isolated lake for some casual fun and games until a mysterious, legendary figure returns to their old stomping ground for their own kind of party.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	The Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, you all! Hope you guys haven't been waiting too long for another story by me. If some of you saw, I was writing a story called the " The Key To My Heart (1940's AU)" a while back on my profile, but decided to eventually scrap it since I personally felt it was going nowhere and hadn't had the motivation to write a story like that. Well, I'm back in action with a new type a story, a shot at a thriller story with some OC characters (not for the main cast-- mostly background characters such as the history teacher in the first chapter named Mr. Finch.). This fic is entirely fictional (i.e. location, setting, lore, etc.) and has the underage archive warning for underage drinking. The characters are aged up as follows:
> 
> Luz Noceda: 16 years old
> 
> Amity Blight: 16 years old
> 
> Edric Blight: 18 years old
> 
> Emira Blight: 18 years old
> 
> Willow Park: 16 years old
> 
> Augustus "Gus" Porter: 15 years old
> 
> Anyways, as always, hope you enjoy this story! I'll try and update chapters on a weekly basis. Also, I'd like to thank everyone for your support on the other fics that I have written, and feel free to comment/message me any suggestions for this story or other story ideas.

* * *

For the students at Norwich High School, the mundane week seemed to drag on forever. Fortunately, for them, it was a cool, autumn Friday in October and Halloween was just around the corner, which meant that Halloween settles into the long-awaited weekend so they could celebrate the holiday without having the struggle of classwork on their overworked minds. The only obstacle standing in their way was the last class of the day–history. In history class, the teacher, named Mr. Finch, spoke to the entire class while holding a long, yellow meter stick, pointing to a set of different dates written on the green chalkboard. With the meter stick, he pointed to a specific date on the board: 1930.

“This is the year that blacksmithing was introduced into this town for the first time,” Mr. Finch said in a monotone voice. “And the first person to do that was a pioneering blacksmith by the name of Earl Hutteroy.”

Mr. Finch continued lecturing to his students while some of them scribbled down notes into their notebooks. The classroom was set up into three columns of seven desks and in the second column in the middle was Luz Noceda. She had her head leaning in on her right palm, trying not to doze off into a slumber as she tried to focus hard on the facts that spewed out of the teacher’s mouth. In the first column, a few desks behind Luz’s, Amity Blight leaned in her desk, resting her elbow on her waist with her right fist placed onto her right cheek as she looked fondly at her long-time crush, daydreaming romantic scenarios. Sitting in the same row as Amity was her siblings, Edric and Emira Blight who were twins. Edric was slumped over in his desk with his arms folded, his head angled downward as he snored quietly. Emira was sitting next to her twin brother trying to fight the urge to succumb to the same fate, lightly grumbling to herself. She peered up at the clock that hung on the top right of the room, reading the time– precisely three twenty-nine. The minute hand on the clock creeped eternally towards the number thirty. Once it finally hit, the bell rung loudly throughout the entire school, waking up both Luz and Edric with a jolt and snapping Amity out of her dream-like state.

At the sound of freedom, the class retreats back to their respected lockers that are situated on the sides of the classrooms. Standing in front of her blue and white locker is Luz, who opens it to take out her backpack to pack her notebook in. Amity comes up next to her locker to open her own. The inside of her locker is painted all black with a cleverly hidden picture of Luz on the back of a small mirror that is placed in the rear end of the locker. Luz suddenly appears beside her, startling her.

“Sorry about that, Amity,” Luz apologized, chuckling to herself in the process. “I didn’t mean to startle you there.”

Amity rubbed the side of her head from where it made contact with the side of the locker door before she closed it.

“Try not to do that again.” she responded coldly.

Amongst the crowded hallways scattered with teenagers were two of Luz’s best friends, besides Amity– Willow Park and Augustus “Gus” Porter. The two friends laughed right beside each other as they approached Luz.

“Hey, you guys!” Luz called out.

“Hey Luz,” Willow greeted cheerfully. “And Amity.”

Amity gave a small nod, bringing her pointer and middle finger together on her forehead and back off in a salute.

“What are your guy’s plans for this weekend?”

Gus leaned against the locker, crossing his arms. “I might see that new ‘Friday the 13th’ movie that’s playing this weekend. I heard this time that Jason Voorhees gets resurrected or something like that. Sounds wicked though.”

Edric and Emira appeared in front of their sister and the other trio. Emira stepped out in front of Edric, shoving both hands into her leather jacket.

“Or you can go this sweet, cool party that we are hosting at Hutteroy Lake.”

Amity looked at her siblings in a puzzling look. “Wait, this won’t be like that time last year where you brought alcohol to that abandoned church and almost gotten yourselves arrested?” she questioned with disfavor.

“Oh, come on, mittens. We didn’t drink any of the alcohol.” Edric said defensively. “Plus, mom and dad would absolutely ground us for eternity if we did. We aren’t that dumb.”

“I don’t know about that.” Amity shot back wittingly.

This caused her older brother to groan. Emira spoke up again.

“Plus,”– she leaned her head close to Amity’s ear, careful not to let the others hear– “You can invite your ‘girlfriend’ along with us.” Emira snickered, causing Amity to become flustered.

Luz couldn’t hear exactly what was being discussed among the Blight siblings but decided to break the awkward atmosphere surrounding them.

“That sounds like a fun idea, Emira! I would absolutely love to come.”

Amity and Emira snapped their heads towards the cheery girl.

“For real?” they said in unison.

“Oh yeah. This provides me a good opportunity to try out my new bathing suit.” Willow commented.

“And I’m totally free to do whatever since my father is out of town.” Gus added.

Before anyone else could say anything else, Boscha came up to the group with a lollipop in her mouth. She wore a black letterman jacket with a red embroidered “NHS” on the right-hand side of the jacket with ripped blue jeans and dark black combat boots. She put one hand on the lockers in between Willow and Gus.

“What’s up, assholes.”

Amity pinched the bridge of her nose. “Oh, fuck me.” she mutters to herself. “What do you want, Boscha?”

“Heard you all had a little, secret party and I wanted to attend.” she smacked the lollipop in her mouth every other word she spoke. “’The more the merrier’ they say, am I right?”

Emira rubbed the back of her head. “Sure, Boscha.”

“Cool. See you chumps later.” Boscha concluded, walking away from the group. A sigh of relief was heard from everyone.

“So, anyway, meet Edric and I at the lake tomorrow.” she glanced at Luz and her friends. “Trust me, you wouldn’t want to miss this kind of party.”

With that, the twins walked away with their hands inside their matching leather jacket pockets. Luz was now giddy with excitement. Never in her life would she even be invited to a party, let alone a private one with, arguably, the coolest siblings in the entire school. She gathered Amity, Willow, and Gus into a huddle.

“This is so exciting, you guys!” Luz squealed. “We get to go to a party, finally.”

Amity raised her finger, catching Luz’s attention. “I know you are excited about this party and all, but aren’t you at least concerned that my siblings might be acting a little too suspicious?”

“Yeah. They did seem a little ‘off’, to put it lightly.” Willow said.

“Aw, come on, think about it guys. A whole weekend where we can just be ourselves. This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for us to hang out with the coolest seniors in school– to be on top for once.” she paused. “Plus, I get to try out this new blue bikini top before the weather gets too cold.”

Amity tried hiding a noticeable blush that suddenly appeared across her face as she thought of Luz in such an outfit.

“True, that.” Gus commented. “Got to try out my new shark swim trunks.”

Everyone giggled and Luz continued.

“Anyway, I’ll pick you all up in my car tomorrow morning her in the school parking lot. See you all later.”

Willow and Gus started walking away before turning around. “See you tomorrow, Luz!” they shouted.

Amity still stood in the middle of the hallway love stricken. _Oh Lord, how am I going to handle that angel?_


End file.
